


the most beautiful

by ZippyZapmeister



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Vaginal Fingering, but not too explicit, but...there's some fingering, spoiler alert RIKO TOPS RIKO TOPS---
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 16:33:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9829718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZippyZapmeister/pseuds/ZippyZapmeister
Summary: Riko's a bit more perverted than she lets on.





	

**Author's Note:**

> tiny yoshirikos to spice up your day

“Would it sound shallow if I said you’re at your most beautiful when you’re like this?”

Riko already knew the answer, and Yoshiko’s low growl only served to make her laugh. Perhaps it _was_ a bit shallow, but Yoshiko always moaned so prettily when Riko was on top of her, and it could be described as nothing else but beautiful.

The warmth of Yoshiko’s walls surrounded Riko’s fingers as she began to pleasure her lover more intensely, watching Yoshiko’s face contort in pleasure. Riko leaned down to kiss Yoshiko and Yoshiko kissed back, although restless and sloppy. “Idiot,” Yoshiko murmured once they pulled away. “You’re really more perverted than you make others think you are.”

“It’s not perverted. Only I get to see this side of you, right?” Riko began a feather-light trail of kisses down Yoshiko’s body, glancing upwards with every little shift of her body. “That’s just romance…wanting to have this beautiful part of you to myself…”

Riko was quite the romantic, after all; even in something lewd like that, she was willing to find something lovely. The loveliest thing just happened to be Yoshiko, writhing and panting in ecstasy. Oh, yes, she was lovely indeed, from the way her toes curled to the way her eyelashes fluttered against her pink cheeks.

Yoshiko’s body arched, then slackened, and she sank into the sheets. Riko didn’t know any other way to put it. Vulnerable, trembling, and absolutely wrecked; Yoshiko was most beautiful when she was all Riko’s.


End file.
